SALLY ATE WAY TOO MANY TIDE PODS!! - Gmod Funny ACACHALLA Movie Animation
SALLY ATE WAY TOO MANY TIDE PODS!! - Gmod Funny ACACHALLA Movie Animation 'is a Venturiantale Gmod Movie directed by Jordan and edited by Isaac. It stars all four Fryes. In the movie, Sally Acachalla has a physical and mental breakdown from not being able to eat waffles while Billy and Papa try to go back in time. Plot The video starts with the regular, "WARNING, we are well aware that this movie is TERRIBLE" message. It then zooms in on the Acachalla's new farmhouse. Inside, Papa Acachalla is talking to Gertrude in the kitchen. He reveals that Sally has "Glutonenenen" (gluten) problems, and cannot eat her waffles anymore. Gertrude then goes to check on her. Gertrude discovers Sally crying in her bathroom. She tells her mother that she does not want her to come in, but she comes in any way. Sally then reveals that she is crying because Papa said she could not have waffles anymore. Gertrude tries to assure her that she can become normal again by eating waffles, however, she then turns around and reveals that her face is extremely distorted. She then falls to the ground crying. Meanwhile, in the garage, Papa Acachalla teaches Billy what real life is: hard labor. Billy then thinks they are going to look for buried treasure, and goes off to get a shovel. Papa manages to get to get Billy to come back. They then attempt to start the lawnmower by replacing its spark plug with the ends of a defibrillator. It succeeds, and in the process, they realize the lawnmower is missing its bottom. Billy first thinks that it means that the lawnmower is a portal to another realm, however, Papa concludes that it is actually a time machine. Back in the house, Sally is having a fit because she thinks that her condition is incurable. Gertrude assures her that having some waffles will still fix her, so they go downstairs to have some. Back outside, Papa and Billy begin planning out how they are going to get the lawnmower to work as a time machine. They figure out they need a singularity core. They then decide to shoot down the International Space Station with rockets and then retrieve its singularity core. While they wait for the missiles to get there, Sally and Gertrude are trying to find a substitute for waffles as Papa had thrown all of them out. Billy enters suggesting they eat hamburgers as he spawns a giant one on the stove. Sally and Gertrude deny his suggestion, and Sally says she needs something, "sugary, delicious, and full of magic," Billy then suggests eating Tide Pods and then spawns a few. He then randomly faints. Gertrude then says she has to go to the restroom. As she leaves the room, Sally concludes, "emergencies call for emergency actions." (the correct phrase is "desperate times call for desperate actions"). She then proceeds to begin consuming the Tide Pods. Outside, one of the missiles hits the International Space Station. The singularity core then falls out, and Billy goes to retrieve it. Gertrude returns from her bathroom break to find Sally still consuming the Tide Pods. Gertrude scolds her daughter, who argues that she is trying to cure herself. Sally then faints. Back in the garage, Papa and Billy think the time machine is beginning to work, however, they realize it actually is not. Billy then tries to get it to work with his "Little Tikes Car." It explodes and causes Papa to faint. In silence, Billy takes Papa inside the house, and then thirty seconds later the WireMan dupe comes out of the house and begins to attack the camera. The film cuts to the living room, where Papa is lying down on the couch complaining of severe pain. Sally enters revealing that her face is back to normal. However, Papa reveals that he used all the waffles to make the missile that hit the International Space Station. In anger, Sally begins stabbing her father's legs with a crowbar. During this, Gertrude leaves. Sally then gets tired and leaves. In the final shot, a one-legged Ugandan Knuckles jumps into the house through an open window and disappears. The words "Directed by Venturian" and "Edited by HomelessGoomba" appear on the screen, and the movie ends. Cast and Characters Main * 'Papa Acachalla: Voiced by Jordan, Ragdoll operated by Bethany. * Gertrude Acachalla: Voiced and Played by Bethany. * Billy Acachalla: Voiced and Played by Isaac. * Sally Acachalla: Voiced and Played by Cierra. Ragdoll operator is unknown. Background * There are various Ugandan Knuckles that appear in the background throughout the film. They do not say anything. The only one that is not a frozen ragdoll is the one that jumps through the window in the final scene. Its operator is unknown. * The operator of the WireMan that comes to attack the camera is unknown. Trivia * The missile that destroyed the ISS actually was a shot fired from the C-AZ Zeala, a weapon from Darken 217's Sci-Fi Weapons mod. The Fryes have dubbed it "The Black Hole Maker." * The ISS was actually a bathtub that was frozen in the air. When the "missile" hit it, it was undone to allow the "singularity core" to fall out.__NEWSECTIONLINK__